Could you say that in English, please?
by Juniper Night
Summary: Beast Boy is trying to figure out why Raven's learning Japanese when they're only gonna be in Japan for a couple days. She couldn't possibly learn a whole language that quickly, could she? More probable then the one thing about Brushogan being English...


**A/N – At my school, you can find (among other things) a very strict, white-haired sub named Mr. Melchior (one different letter totally makes him unsuspicious), a girl with a very Kitten-like personality (who happens to be called 'Cat'), and a sweet red-haired math teacher (who almost always wears skirts) who likes to have at least one **_**Pie**_** day. What's next, a Mr. Wilson? Come to think of it, there was a Mrs. Wilson in elementary…**

It was evening, and the Titans were spread throughout the comfortably generic, two-room hotel suite. Robin was trying to conduct an investigation from the room on the left, while Starfire was unpacking in the room on the right, leaving Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven in the multipurpose Room between Rooms.

"What'cha doing?" Beast Boy asked, peering over Raven's shoulder – which was no easy feat considering that Raven had her back to the wall corner.

"Learning Japanese," Raven replied monotonously, not even glancing up from the thick manual in her lap.

Beast Boy looked confused. "Why?"

This time Raven looked up to face him, her features arranged into a look of incredulity. "We're in Tokyo, which is in _Japan_, where people speak _Japanese_. Why do you _**think**_ I'm learning Japanese?" Raven spoke slowly, unable to keep the sarcasm from dripping into her tone.

"Yeah, but Robin's just gonna make us leave in a few days," Beast Boy said. "As soon as he's figured out this Brushogan guy, it's back to America for the Teen Titans, and no more vacation," He continued, his pointy green ears drooping.

"That's long enough for me. I couldn't find _anything_ to read," Raven said as she turned back to her books.

"You know, you could just go shopping with Starfire, or watch TV," he noted.

"I don't like shopping… and TV rots you brain."

"Soo… you're learning a whole new language, just so you'll be able to read a book or two?" This conversation was making his brain hurt.

"Actually, I just like being able to hold basic conversations, like 'have you seen something really weird walk by recently?' or 'do you know which way the weird being went?' – but I suppose that if it was a really good book, then sure, that'd be a good enough reason for me." Raven said, further confusing the small green boy whose reading material consisted of the occasional comic book.

"Well, you could…" Beast Boy started.

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to figure out Japanese grammar, and I'd appreciate it if you'd go do something else," Raven interrupted.

"Hey! Let me fi-"

"_Shizukana koto ga dekiru? Shūchū shiyou to shite iru!_"Raven suddenly exclaimed in exasperation, slamming the manual shut and gathering her English to Japanese dictionaries.

A few moments prior to the exclamation, Starfire had walked in, having gradually developed the uncanny ability to sense when her friends were arguing. Today's spat was minor though, and it was a scenario she was extremely familiar with, where Beast Boy got bored and pestered one Titan or another. Feeling no need to mediate this time, she laughed and replied in English "Very good, however you must remember to add the word _ka_ at the end of a question." Starfire commented.

"_Arigato_… although technically it was a rhetorical question." The two girls entered their own room then - presumably while still discussing how one correctly phrased a rhetorical question in Japanese – leaving behind an extremely baffled Beast Boy.

"Wait, what?" He said turning to Cyborg, the only other remaining occupant of the Room between Rooms. Cyborg held up one finger, signaling Beast Boy to wait a moment… and then spontaneously burst into uproarious laughter.

"What?" Beast Boy demanded.

"She asked why you can't ever shut your mouth, Grass Stain," Cyborg chuckled, shaking his head and wondering why he'd needed a translator to figure out that particular comment, especially when it had come from Dark Girl.

Cyborg laughed harder when Beast Boy stalked off mumbling "Think your're so cool... _'I learned Japanese so I could read a book, 'cause tv rots your brain'..._ you can play video games in any language, _ha_..."

)o(

**A/N – this fic is a one-shot, and I mean it this time, I'm still in the middle of other stories. If anyone happens to know whether or not you would use 'ka' at the end of a rhetorical Japanese sentence, please tell me in a review (**_**the button's right there**_**) or PM me. Speaking of reviews, I would really appreciate some constructive criticism, because I haven't really gotten anything in my reviews about, say, keeping in character whilst writing dialogue, or grammar. Those would help a lot, so please REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah, and this story is also how I'm explaining how Raven just **_**happens**_** to be able to read the one book she finds about Brushogan.**

_**June 6, 2012: I've changed the bit in Japanese. Hopefully this translator is better then Google Translate. If I ever actually manage to self teach myself  
>Japanese, then I promise I will change it to something that someone might actually say.<strong>_


End file.
